


Christmas Lessons

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: A typical Christmas day at the Burrow.





	Christmas Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 10 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/WZlu4TV.jpg)

Hermione bounced Hugo on her knee, watching the other children build their own holiday sundaes.

“Trade pep’mint for sprinkles?” Rose asked James Sirius. He thought carefully before nodding. Similar transactions occurred throughout the room. Albus Severus had chocolate in his hair, Dominique licked marshmallow from her fingers, and Victoire watched the whole thing in unmasked horror.

“She’ll learn to ignore it like we adults have,” Molly said, sitting down next to Hermione.

“And she’ll learn to thank Merlin for the most efficient cleaning charms.”

They laughed, basking in the warm love surrounding them, as they had also learned long ago.


End file.
